


Shelter in the Base of My Spine

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You get one choice, Rodney.  Which of us gets your ass?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter in the Base of My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo. Prompt is Double Penetration (two holes).

The Karabelnik were excellent hosts, John thought to himself as he took another sip of their beer. Outside, it was pouring rain, but inside the town inn it was warm and snug, if a bit smoky from the fireplace. Rodney was playing with his PDA, grumbling as it stubbornly refused to pick up energy signals, but John had taken it upon himself to see if he could get Rodney to drink without realizing it, and it was working.

A glance across at Ronon showed him intent on finishing his dinner. The food was good - hot, fresh, and plenty of it - and Ronon was eating like it was going out of style. Several townspeople were watching, amused as he worked his way through his fifth bowl of stew.

Rodney pushed aside his PDA and grimaced at John. "Nothing. We might as well head back early."

"Uh, Rodney? In case you haven't noticed? It's raining cats and dogs out there and it's pitch black. Heading back is going to have to wait till morning."

"Really? Crap." Rodney looked disappointed for a minute. "So where are we going to stay?"

"Jareb's going to put us up here in the Inn. Once you're both finished eating, we can head up to bed." John couldn't help looking a little eager. It wasn't often that they got beds on off-world missions, and that meant that he'd probably be able to fool around with Rodney and Ronon before they went to sleep.

He was amused that he could tell when Rodney got it, because he choked on the bite of stew that he'd just shoveled into his mouth. It took him a minute to clear his throat, and then he said, "Well, I'm done." Both of them turned to look at Ronon, who was scraping his bowl clean for the sixth time.

"Yeah, I'm done," he said, standing up.

Jareb was pretty much at their side within moments. He looked at Ronon with affection. "You have an appetite like my son's," he said with a grin. "I'm glad that the food was to your liking."

Ronon returned the smile. "It was very good. But I think that we're ready to head to bed."

Leading them up the stairs, Jareb opened the door. "I'm sorry that we've only got the one bed, but I think you'll find it big enough to be comfortable." John very carefully did not look at Ronon or Rodney as he assured Jareb that they'd be fine, yes, no problem.

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, John was moving into Rodney's space, Ronon moving from the other side. Rodney smiled widely, and then leaned his sturdy body against John's. "Kiss me?"

"Oh, yeah," and John lowered his mouth to Rodney's, licking his way inside. Ronon moved up behind Rodney, lowering his lips to Rodney's neck even while his hands stroked from his shoulders to his wrists, pulling his hands behind him.

John could feel it, the moment when Rodney surrendered to John and Ronon's wants. Only then did John pull away from his mouth. "You get one choice, Rodney. Which of us gets your ass?"

Rodney licked his lips, glancing down and then back up. "I want to suck you."

Just the thought of being in Rodney's hot mouth made John groan. "Yeah, okay." He looked at Ronon, who nodded and released his grip on Rodney's wrists. "Take your clothes off."

Without hesitation, Rodney started to strip his clothes off, letting them lay where they fell. Both Ronon and John followed suit, if a little neater, and they all ended up naked about the same time. John had to wait just a second for Rodney to kick aside his pants, and then he moved in close, winding his fingers in Rodney's hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Rodney groaned into John's mouth, then yelped, and he lifted his head to see a grinning Ronon. "You just bit him, didn't you?"

Ronon nodded, and then lowered his head so he could worry a patch of reddened skin with his teeth. Rodney let his head drop forward, exposing the nape of his neck to Ronon, and John had to reach down and grab his cock, because that was seriously hot.

It took John a second to realize that Ronon was slowly pushing Rodney towards the bed. Scooting around in front of him, John backed towards the bed, lying down lengthwise when the bed hit him in the back of the knees. Rodney practically fell, catching himself on his hands at the last moment, so that he was propped over John's body.

The two of them shifted back on the bed in sync, and John felt the dip and sway when Ronon climbed up as well. Knowing what was coming, he pulled Rodney's mouth down to his just as Rodney let out a soft moan.

He opened his mouth, swiping his tongue along the seam of Rodney's lips, sliding inside when Rodney opened to the kiss. "God, you're tight," Ronon said to Rodney, making John groan at the thought of being the one inside Rodney's hole. "Never tell that you got fucked last night."

John could feel the heat of Rodney's blush and he couldn't resist breaking the kiss. Turning his head, he nipped at Rodney's ear, then said, "He's such a good fuck, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Two fingers now, Rodney."

Rodney tightened up in his arms, as if two fingers burned a little, but he started to press back into Ronon's hand almost immediately.

"You want more, Rodney?" John asked, loving the feel of Rodney breathing hard, his cock pressing against John's. John slid his hands between them, up Rodney's inner thighs, urging him to spread his legs even wider. "You just tell us when you're ready to be fucked."

"Now," Rodney said breathlessly. "I want it now."

"It's going to hurt, McKay. You're still tight," Ronon said, but John could feel him shifting, pulling his fingers out of Rodney's ass.

"Want it to," Rodney gasped out. "Want to feel it."

"Oh, you'll feel it, all right," Ronon said. He helped Rodney kneel up, so that John could slide out from underneath him. John shifted so he was far enough back on the bed that Rodney could get his mouth right down on his cock, which Rodney did without hesitation.

John moaned as Rodney's hot mouth sank down around his cock, taking it deep into his throat. Rodney's mouth was hot and wet around John's cock, just perfect, but John wanted to watch, so he forced his eyes open and looked down at Rodney.

His eyes were closed, and he had a look of intense concentration as he licked and sucked. If that wasn't hot enough, Ronon knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks. "Gonna take you now, McKay. You ready?"

Rodney nodded without letting go of John's dick. John saw Ronon shift, his hands tight on Rodney's hips, and then Rodney released John's dick from his mouth. "Oh, oh, god," he said, panting as Ronon fucked his way into Rodney's ass with short strokes.

"You okay, Rodney?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, sounding pleasure-drunk. Then he dropped back down, taking John's cock back into this mouth and sucking strongly.

"Mmm, yeah," John groaned, his hand coming up to rest in Rodney's hair. The downside to being flat on his back was that he couldn't really get a good thrust going, so instead he grabbed Rodney's hair and pulled him down, forcing the head of his cock into the wonderful tightness that was Rodney's throat.

Rodney moaned loudly, and swallowed hard, forcing an answering moan from John. Opening eyes that he didn't realize that he'd closed, he watched Ronon fuck into Rodney with long steady strokes as he fucked into Rodney's mouth.

It was so hot that it wasn't going to take much more to push John over, and when Rodney went all the way down on him and swallowed, it was enough to cause John to come hard and long. He shuddered through his orgasm, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.

By the time he came back to himself, Rodney was looking more than a little desperate. They all knew that Rodney couldn't come without at least _some_ stimulation to his cock, and Ronon was denying him that. "Please, Ronon, please," Rodney was begging, but Ronon just continued to fuck, sure and steady.

"We gonna let him come?" John slurred out. He almost laughed at the way that both of them jumped, like they didn't expect sense from him just yet.

"I was thinking about making him wait till we were back in Atlantis," Ronon said, with a tight grin, letting John know that he didn't mean it.

Since Rodney couldn't see his face, he obviously couldn't see the smile, and so his begging took on a whole new turn. "Oh, don't make me wait! I'll... I'll disconnect the hot water to your room! Transporters won't work for you! I'll... I'll..."

"Relax, Rodney," John said, already twisting so he could get his hand on Rodney's cock. "We're not going to leave you hanging." He started to jerk Rodney off in rhythm to Ronon's strokes. "Go ahead and come."

It didn't take more than a half dozen strokes for Rodney to come, his cock jerking in John's hand, and he relaxed so suddenly it took both Ronon and John by surprise. Ronon followed Rodney down, continuing to move, his strokes getting harder and faster. John slid his hand out from under Rodney's body and knelt up, kissing Ronon messily until he came with a swallowed shout.

The three of them tumbled down into a messy, uncoordinated heap, all panting hard. John was the first to recover, and he stumbled over to the dresser, with its pitcher of water. Wetting a cloth, he brought it back to the bed so that Ronon and Rodney could clean up.

Once they were clean and dry, they all got under the blankets. It wasn't often that they got to actually sleep together, and they were going to take advantage. John took a moment to set his alarm, though.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked.

"Making sure we get up early. I want a turn at your ass."

"Mmm," Rodney moaned happily and turned so that he could nuzzle into John's neck. From the other side, Ronon wrapped an arm over both of them, and warm and comfortable, John drifted down to sleep.


End file.
